-僕の初恋-My First Love- (Chapter 1)
by Sea Lawrence
Summary: -Inspired by True Story- Fay Scott. Seorang siswi tingkat 2 di Akademi Namdomle yang mencintai sastra. Diaval Mitch. Seorang siswa yang dikenal sebagai siswa culun diam-diam menaruh perasaan kepadanya. Fay tidak menyukai Diaval yang terlihat culun. Cara berpakaiannya terlalu rapi. Fay tidak suka. Fay terus menolak Diaval. Hingga akhirnya, Fay berubah pikiran.


Lawrence's Fiction

The main cast for this story are : Diaval Mitch and Fay Scott

Namanya Fay. Ia berumur 15 tahun. Fay baru saja resmi menjadi murid tahun kedua di Akademi Namdomel. Setelah tahun penyesuaian yang melelahkan, akhirnya Fay dan teman-temannya bisa menjadi murid tahun kedua di akademi ini. Hari ini adalah hari pembagian murid untuk tahun kedua. Mereka akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelas sesuai dengan jurusan pilihan masing-masing. Sebelumnya para siswa telah memilih satu jurusan yang membuat mereka tertarik. Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang. Menunggu hasil keputusan dewan sekolah akan jurusan mereka nanti.

Pada saat pemilihan, Fay memutuskan untuk memilih jurusan bahasa. Ini karena ia merasa tak cocok dengan jurusan yang lain.. Setiap jurusan memiliki dewan tertinggi.

Para anggota dewan tertinggi inilah yang akan memutuskan apakah para siswa layak bergabung atau tidak.

"Apa kalian sudah lihat pembagiannya?" Seorang siswa dengan tubuh gempal menghampiri Fay dan teman-temannya yang sedang duduk didepan kelas penyesuaian—kelas mereka sebelumnya.

"Kalau pembagiannya sudah diumumkan, kita mungkin sudah berada dijurusan masing-masing." Jawab siswi yang berseragam lusuh

"Kalian sebaiknya pergi ke jurusan masing-masing sekarang. Dewan tertinggi sengaja tidak mengumumkannya seperti biasa. Mereka menempelkan daftar nama murid di jurusan yang kalian pilih."

"Aku duluan" Fay segera berdiri dan merapikan seragam. Ia meninggalkan teman-temannya dan bergegas menuju jurusan bahasa.

"Semoga namaku ada disana." Gumamnya sambil terus melangkah

Fay sampai dilingkungan kelas bahasa.

Murid tahun kedua berdesak-desakan melihat nama mereka. Fay berdiri tepat dibelakang para siswa yang berdesakan. Ia hanya memandangi mereka tanpa berniat mendekat. Ia mengambil langkah mundur dan tidak sengaja menginjak kaki siswa dibelakangnya.

"Ah. Maaf!" Fay menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati siswa dengan tubuh tinggi berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan siswa tersebut. Fay terus memandangi siswa itu sambil mencoba memikirkan nama dari siswa yang ada didepannya.

"Fay? Kau sedang apa disini?" Siswa itu menyadari tatapan Fay.

Ia agak mundur agar bisa melihat wajah Fay dengan jelas.

"Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakimu"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya. Hahaha."

Fay memalingkan wajahnya. Mencoba mengingat nama siswa didepannya.

Ia terpikirkan satu nama dan menyebutkannya tanpa ragu

"Diaval? Diaval Mitch?"

Fay mengerjapkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Ia mendongak dan memandangi siswa tadi dengan alis berkerut.

"Ya. Aku Diaval Mitch. Teman-temanku sekarang memanggilku Val." Diaval mengambil langkah kebelakang. Merasa risih dengan tatapan Fay.

"Wah. Kau bertambah tinggi."

"Apa itu pujian?"

"Kau juga semakin tampan"

"Thanks?"

Fay masih terus memandangi Diaval.

Diaval merasa semakin risih. Ia berdehem.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Fay, seolah tersadar dari lamunan mengerjapkan matanya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat hasil dari dewan tertinggi" Fay berbalik. Membelakangi Diaval.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan namamu?" Diaval mengambil posisi tepat didepan Fay

"Aku akan mengecek namaku. Apa kau ingin aku.."

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri" Fay menyela.

Diaval terus maju menerobos kerumunan siswa yang masih berdesak-desakan.

Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Diaval untuk sampai diposisi terdepan.

Ia melihat daftar nama siswa sesaat dan berlalu.

Fay menunggu beberapa orang dari kerumunan berlalu.

Setelah merasa aman, ia melangkah mendekati daftar nama siswa.

Mencari namanya sendiri. Fay Scott. Fay menghembuskan nafas lega.

Ia kemudian membaca daftar nama siswa dari awal. Matanya menangkap beberapa nama siswa.

Artavia Plum, Calida Blake, Cresentia Kim, Eluira Lake, Joy Hanon...

"Ugh. Kenapa harus dengan orang-orang ini?"

"Kuharap ada siswa lain yang lebih beres dari anak-anak itu"

Ia mulai mencari nama siswa yang lain

"Crispin Cristopher! Syukurlah~"

Fay tersenyum lega. Ia lalu melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Fay memasuki kelas yang masih kosong dan duduk dikursi paling belakang kelas.

"Tempat ini cocok untuk tidur siang dan membaca." Fay menyeringai.

Ia bangkit membuka jendela disebelah kirinya kemudian mengeluarkan satu buah novel tebal dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membaca. Beberapa siswa mulai memasuki kelas. Kelas mulai ramai dengan siswa lain yang berdatangan. Fay masih terus membaca. Tidak menghiraukan siswa lain. Ia hanya ingin bertemu satu orang. Crispin Cristopher.

Membayangkan wajahnya membuat Fay menahan geli.

"Hey Fay, kita sekelas lagi" Beberapa siswi menghampiri Fay. Fay menoleh dan mengangguk.

Siswi dengan tubuh kurus duduk tepat disebelah kanan Fay. Siswi dengan kacamata duduk didepan siswi kurus. Siswi dengan tubuh mungil mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kanan siswi bertubuh kurus.

"Apa kalian melihat Crispin?" Fay memasukkan novelnya kedalam meja.

"Dia ada didepan kelas."

Fay beranjak menuju beranda kelasnya. Disana ada banyak siswa yang sedang berkumpul dan mengobrol. Ia mencari sosok Crispin diantara kumpulan para siswa.

"Uh. Dia tidak disini"

"Siapa?"

Seorang siswa tinggi dengan rambut blonde berdiri tepat disebelah Fay.

Fay mengerlingkan matanya "Bukan urusanmu" ia melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"CRISPY!"

Fay tersenyum lebar dan spontan memeluk lengan siswa tadi.

"Uh. Jangan panggil aku Crispy. Kau membuatku malu"

Benar saja, suara Fay terdengar sampai ke kerumunan siswa yang sedang mengobrol. Mereka telah berhenti mengobrol sejak tadi. Sekarang mereka sedang melihat kearah Fay dan Crispin.

Beberapa dari mereka tertawa kecil.

Fay mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Crispin mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Oh ya, Crisp. Apa kau sudah memilih tempat untuk duduk?"

Crispin menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagus! Karena kau akan duduk didepanku" Fay tersenyum

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya

Crispin membalas senyum Fay. Ia menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja. Nilaiku pasti akan sebagus nilaimu"

Fay tertawa.

"Ya. Aku tak masalah jika harus berbagi jawaban ujian nanti denganmu"

Crispin tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha. Kau tak harus sepasrah itu Fay. Well, aku bukan Crispin Cristopher yang dulu lagi. Aku sudah memperbaiki cara belajarku. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Aku akan berada didepanmu mulai sekarang Fay. Hahaha"

Fay melihat Crispin dengan ekspresi datar.

"Inilah alasanku memanggilmu Crispy"

Fay berjalan menjauh—menuju kantin.

"Hei! Fay! Tunggu aku!"

Crispin menyusul Fay.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada yang sedang memerhatikan mereka.

"Mereka masih sedekat dulu. Bukan begitu Div?" Tanya siswa berkulit hitam kepada temannya

"Panggil aku Val, Win." Diaval memandang temannya dengan pandangan tidak suka

"Apa yang salah dengan panggilan itu?"

"Ntahlah. Val terdengar lebih keren. Kau tahu kan aku ingin membuang image culun yang melekat padaku" Diaval menyikut lengan Win.

"Well, kau masih belum banyak berubah. Masih terlihat rapi seperti biasanya"

Win menahan tawa. Diaval menatapnya kesal dan berlalu

~0~

Fay masuk kedalam kelas bahasa bersama Crispin yang sedang bergurau disampingnya.

Pandangan Fay tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk didepan tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mereka mendapati Diaval sedang menulis didepan tempat duduk Fay. Diaval menutup catatan kecil yang ada didepannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Fay dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Well, aku ditempatkan oleh dewan tertinggi dikelas ini..." Fay yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan bertanya apa-yang-sedang-ia-lakukan dikelasnya sendiri spontan membuatnya bingung.

"Oh ya?! Apa kau tahu ini..."

"Kurasa!..." Crispin menyela. Ia bertindak cepat. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Fay tidak dihentikan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Crispin bergidik ngeri.

"...Aku akan duduk didepan Diaval saja! Hahaha." Ia melanjutkan. Crispin menaruh tasnya diatas meja. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya—merenggangkan badan.

"Aaah. Ini posisi yang saaangat bagus. Bukan begitu, Fay? Div?" Crispin tersenyum selebar mungkin. Ia memandang keduanya bergantian—masih dengan senyumnya yang terlihat bodoh.

Diaval hanya mengangguk ragu. Ia masih bingung.

Sementara itu, Fay melirik Crispin dengan sebal. Ia tahu Crispin sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Fay berbalik dan duduk ditempatnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis tebal dan sebuah bolpoin merah dari dalam tasnya. Bolpoin merah itu digenggamnya dengan erat. Ia mulai menekan bolpoin merahnya pada lembaran kosong—membuat garis panjang dilembaran kosong. Disusul dengan garis panjang lainnya dengan posisi tidak beraturan. Tangannya semakin lincah membuat garis-garis. Kemudian ia menambahkan gelombang dari kanan hingga kiri. Lalu membuat garis zig-zag dari kiri kekanan melapisi gelombang sebelumnya. Tekanan Fay pada bolpoin membuat lembaran terkoyak hingga beberapa halaman selanjutnya. Nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur. Pandangannya kosong. Ia seolah memasuki dunianya sendiri. Tangannya masih terus menggambar—atau lebih tepatnya mengoyak buku tulis dengan bolpoin merah.

Suara yang ditimbulkan Fay mengusik Diaval yang duduk didepannya.

Diaval menoleh kebelakang. Terkejut, ia membalikkan posisi tubuhnya menghadap kearah Fay.

Ia bergantian memandangi Fay dan lembaran buku tulis yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Alisnya berkerut. Dia tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis dengan tatapan kosong didepannya. Perlahan, Diaval membalikkan posisi badannya kearah depan dan menepuk punggung Crispin. Crispin berbalik. Diaval tidak berbicara. Ia hanya menunjuk kearah belakang—kearah Fay. Crispin melotot. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghampiri Fay yang masih terus mengoyak lembaran yang sama. Crispin berdiri disamping Fay. Ia memegang pundak Fay dengan lembut. Tak ada respon.

Crispin memberi tekanan pada pundak Fay. Ia mendekat, kemudian berbisik.

Fay berkedip. Nafasnya terhenti.

Fay mengerjapkan matanya—seolah tersadar dari lamunan. Fay mengatur nafas kemudian menunduk dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Fay membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"_Thanks_, Crisp."

Crispin tersenyum lemah. Ia kemudian berbalik perlahan—berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Diaval bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Crispin.

Crispin berada tepat satu langkah didepan Diaval.

"Hey."

Crispin masih terus berjalan—menuju kantin. Dia menghiraukan panggilan Diaval. Ia terus berjalan. Sesampainya dikantin, dia menyerahkan kartu pelajarnya pada petugas untuk discan dan mengambil beberapa makanan dalam jumlah besar. Diaval masih mengikuti Crispin. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil sepiring kentang goreng dan menyusul Crispin yang sudah meletakkan makanannya disalah satu meja kosong.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Crispin menyantap makanannya dengan membabi buta. Mulutnya terus diisi. Dia seolah tidak ingin menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Diaval nantinya. Melihat cara makan Crispin, Diaval hanya bisa menelan ludah. Sejak awal, ia memang tidak berniat untuk makan.

Diaval terus menunggu hingga Crispin memasukkan suapan terakhir kedalam mulutnya.

Crispin meneguk sedikit air. "Apa yang akan kukatakan padamu setelah ini adalah rahasia kecil antara aku dan Fay. Hanya antara kita berdua."

Diaval mengangguk. Menuggu Crispin melanjutkan.

"Dia mengidap kelainan emosi. Dia tidak gila. Maksudku, dokter mengatakan bahwa kelainan emosi yang ditunjukkan Fay disebabkan trauma masa kecilnya. Aku tak tahu persis kejadian apa yang dialaminya. Dia tak pernah memberitahuku."

"Kelainan emosi seperti apa?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, dia kesulitan mengontrol emosinya. Kau ingat insiden saat kita berada di _Junior High School_? Ketika Fay menghampiri Gray dikelasnya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Fay menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Ia menginjak dada Gray berulang-ulang. Aku dan beberapa siswa lain berusaha memisahkan mereka. Sial. Fay kuat sekali waktu itu. Gray segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Ia tidak pernah terlihat sejak saat itu" Crispin berhenti sesaat kemudian melanjutkan

"Ia menghajar Gray karena Gray menuduhnya berpacaran denganku. Gray terus mengolok-olok Fay. Itu ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Fay. Gray menyukai Fay. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya dan membuat orang yang disukainya pergi." Crispin menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dan ketika insiden itu berlangsung, aku melihatnya. Fay, ia tersenyum setelah memukuli Gray. Mengerikan. Sungguh." Diaval menunggu Crispin melanjutkan. Ia ingat insiden hari itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Well, aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil. Kami bertetangga. Saat itu seingatku Fay baik-baik saja. Emosinya masih stabil. Ketika tahun kedua _Elementary School_, keluargaku pindah ke Moskow. Aku kembali ketika tahun ke-lima. Dia banyak berubah. Maksudku, yah, pertumbuhan dan semacamnya. Rambutnya panjangnya selalu digerai. Seperti sekarang. Padahal aku tahu dia lebih suka rambutnya pendek. Dia tidak seceria dulu. Bahkan dia menjadi tertutup padaku. Kemudian pada akhir semester, dia terlibat perkelahian dengan siswa tahun ke-enam."

"Perkelahian lagi?"

"Ya. dan itu bukan yang pertama atau kedua kalinya bagi Fay. Waktu itu Fay diserang. Ia tak memulai. Fay memang korban pada waktu itu. Tapi, kau tahu, Fay itu kuat dan..."

Diaval mengangguk. "Apa kau melihat kejadian itu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku satu-satunya saksi perkelahian Fay dibelakang sekolah waktu itu" Crispin kemudian melihat kesekitarnya. Ia setengah berbisik.

"Hal yang paling mengerikan yang pernah kulihat dari Fay adalah saat itu. Dia dipukuli anak yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit. Ia malah tertawa. Dia seolah menikmatinya! Sejurus kemudian ekspresi itu berganti dengan raut marah. Dan kau tahu? Tidak lama setelah itu, matanya berair! Dia menangis! GILA!"

"Dia tidak gila"

"Ya aku tahu!"

"Mungkin dia psikopat"

"Tidak. Dia tidak berpikiran untuk membunuh."

"Tapi dia menyakiti"

"Dia hanya menyalurkan emosinya!"

"Itu bukan cara yang benar"

"Demi Tuhan, Div! Fay bahkan membenci darah!"

Crispin menatap Davial tajam. Ia kemudian memastikan tidak ada yang melihat kearah mereka. Nihil.

Crispin melanjutkan ceritanya. Diaval hanya mengangguk dan sesekali memberi respon ataupun bertanya. Setelah mendapat informasi yang diperlukan, Crispin mengajak Diaval untuk kembali ke kelas mereka. Sebentar lagi kelas perkenalan akan dimulai. Crispin meminta Diaval untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun. Hal itu disanggupi Diaval. Karena ia memang bertujuan mengumpulkan informasi mengenai Fay untuk dirinya sendri.

Diaval bolos.

Ia lebih memilih tiduran diatas rumput hijau di taman belakang Akademi.

Diaval memejamkan matanya. Mengulang cerita Crispin didalam benaknya.

Ia kemudian mengambil catatan kecil dari dalam sakunya dan mulai menulis.

'_Nunc scio quid sit amor_'

(_Sekarang aku tahu apa itu cinta_)

~0~

-TBC-


End file.
